wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hits And Rarities
"Hits And Rarities" (known on digital platforms as "Hit Songs and Rarities") is a Wiggles compilation released on October 19th, 2012. It includes songs from the past 21 years and including some that are considerably rare, as well as two The Wiggles Radio Show episodes. It was released in North America almost 6 years later on August 31st, 2018, the same year as the release of The Wiggles Reunion Show. Song List # Rock-a-Bye Your Bear (Live) - 1:18 # Fruit Salad - 2:28 # Hot Potato - 1:20 # Five Little Joeys - 1:47 # Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car - 2:23 # Dr Knickerbocker (Live) - 2:19 # Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?) - 1:36 # Je'Suis Dorothy the Dinosaur (French Version) - 1:21 # Monkey Man (featuring Kylie Minogue) - 2:34 # Taba Naba (featuring Christine Anu) - 1:54 # Quack Quack - 1:56 # I'm a Cow (Jeff's Only Solo Song) - 0:32 # The Monkey Dance - 1:43 # Advance Australia Fair (Australia's National Anthem, Wiggly Version!) - 1:23 # Romp Bomp A Stomp - 1:26 # Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star - 2:16 # Shaky Shaky - 1:25 # Walk On The Wild Side (Wiggly Version) - 1:45 # Follow The Leader - 2:12 # The Crocodile Hunter (featuring Steve Irwin) - 1:33 # Lechoo Yeladim - 1:34 # Move Your Arms Like Henry (Spanish Version) - 1:51 # Getting Strong! (Greg Page Version) - 1:20 # I Climb Ten Stairs (Mandarin Version) - 1:11 # Wake Up Jeff! - 1:24 # Captain Feathersword (He Loves to Dance) (Anthony Field As Captain Version) - 3:33 # The Shimmie Shake! (Live) - 2:44 # Wags The Dog, He Likes To Tango - 1:05 # The Wiggles Radio Show Episode – Hip Hop Henry - 9:33 # The Wiggles Radio Show Episode – The Comedy Show - 10:03 iTunes LP Bonus features The iTunes LP version of this album also includes a menu screen where you can choose each song, view a biography of The Wiggles, a gallery of posters, as well as watch the following bonus video clips: #Captain Feathersword (From Wiggle Time! 1993) #Wake Up, Danny (Taiwanese version of Wake Up Jeff!) #Henry the Octopus (From Wiggle Time! 1993) #Big Red Car (From Big Red Car) #Hot Potato (From Yummy Yummy 1994) #Getting Strong! (Greg's unreleased version) #Smell Your Way Through The Day (Greg's unreleased version) Personnel *The Wiggles: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Sam Moran, Greg Page * Executive Producers: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field * Music Produced by Anthony Field * Mastered by Don Bartley * Graphic Design: Georgia Kemmis Trivia *I'm a Cow is credited as "Jeff's only solo song", but he actually had two others, Would You Giggle and Once I Saw A Little Bird. *The only song that had never been on any album before is Greg's new version of Getting Strong!. Additionally, the Spanish version of Move Your Arms Like Henry and the Mandarin version of I Climb Ten Stairs had never been released on an Australian album before, after only in the Americas and Asia respectively. *The video clips of Captain Feathersword, Henry The Octopus, and Hot Potato are said to be from "Deleted videos" instead of Wiggle Time and Yummy Yummy. * Jacques the Shark returns on this album. * The booklet shows photos of The Wiggles over their first 21 years. *The Wiggles' signatures and the text on the front cover and spine are in a shiny silver colour on the Australian/New Zealand version. This is changed to a light green on the North American version. The text is white on the disc art in all versions. *The inside cover is black and white on the Australian release, but presented in full color on the North American release. Goofs * The song credits list Murray and Jeff's name for Rock-a-Bye Your Bear. * Wigglemix, which appears in The Wiggles Radio Show episode Hip Hop Henry, is not listed in the credits of the album booklet. Instead, Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?) and Fruit Salad are listed separately, with no mention of It's A Pirate Party On The Good Ship Feathersword, of which the piano and guitar are prominently featured in Wigglemix. *Despite being released in 2018, the North American CD retains the previous ABC for Kids logo from the original Australian release. In addition, the defunct wiggletime.com is still mentioned on the back. Not only that, its promoting sentence, "Visit www.wiggletime.com for more Wiggly fun!", has the word "fun!" mistakenly cut off. Gallery * See here Category:Best Of albums Category:Wiggles albums Category:2012 Category:2012 albums Category:Galleries Category:Albums that have Goofs